Going Against the Stars
by Freakishly Human
Summary: Love, Mystery, and Fantasy Creatures.
1. Default Chapter

Of all the fan faction I have read (which isn't many) I have yet to read a good fic concerning my two favorite characters Fred and George Weasley. So I am writing one concerning them and the rest of the other Harry Potter characters. Most of these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, but a few I invented, and some are based on friends.  
  
Darkness had settled and a strange fog wrapped itself around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two figures stood out by the lake huddled close to one another. The fog isolated them from the rest of the school, and protected their secret love that had burned for years. The love that was forbidden by both sets of parents. The girl was a fourth year transfer student from the Ireland School of Quidditch. Her name was Wyndelin Fay Malfoy, and her arrival had shocked everyone. No one however was more shocked than Draco Malfoy, who had grown up believing that he was an only child. She didn't even look very much like him, or anyone else in the family. Her hair was long, slightly curly, and jet-black. She did however have the Malfoy eyes, yet they were not cold as steel, there was a warmth in them. Lucius had sent her to live with his brother in Ireland soon after she had been born. He had not contacted his brother since, until shortly after Wynd's graduation from Quidditch School. Even then Draco had not been told of her existence, and had found out the day she had arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
The other figure was that of the tall red haired George Weasley. He knew that his father hated the Malfoys, and he also knew that Wynd's father would make a few serious attempts to kill him if he ever found out, but that didn't stop him from loving this girl with all his heart. He had loved her for a long time, and he had never told anyone, not even Fred. He had first seen her when he was nine, she was four years younger and had been a small five year old cowering from some muggle bullies. He had never seen anyone look so frightened, and had suddenly found himself threatening five muggles nearly twice his size. He had gone home with a black eye, and many bruises, as well as a slight limp, but it had been worth it. Since then he had protected Wynd from anything that ever threatened to hurt her. Well almost anything, he was unable to protect her from Lucius though. As much as he wanted to take her far away from that monster forever, he wasn't able to do it.  
  
"Are you cold?" George whispered in Wynd's ear softly as he pulled her closer. "No." she replied though she was shivering. "We can go in if your cold." He said looking down at her, concern in his warm brown eyes. "I don't want to go in yet, I want to stay out here with you." She said looking up at him, her own silvery eyes looking serious, and a little sad.  
  
George looked into her eyes and leaned down to kiss her as his fingers ran through her hair. She melted into him kissing back and wishing that she could stay like this forever. George pulled back from the kiss first and looked around worry crossing his handsome face. Was it his imagination, or had he just heard a noise? Wynd was looking around as well, wondering if she had just heard the snap of a twig. 


	2. Going Against the Stars Two

"Psssst George, what are you doing out here?" a familiar voice whispers from behind him. George turns and squints into the fog. A figure is emerging from the fog and it turns into Fred. George sighs with relief, why was he so jumpy? Maybe it was because he had this feeling in the pit of his stomach that something wasn't quite right. The fact that he had to see Wynd in secret didn't help matters either, he always felt like scum when he had to lie to people, especially Fred.  
  
"Hey Fred, just getting some air, what are you doing?" George replies with a slight grin. "Looking for you, I thought I heard you talking to someone." Fred says giving George a funny look. "I was talking to myself mostly, and my imaginary friends." George says attempting to look serious. Fred laughs but doesn't look convinced. "Lets go inside now, I feel like sneaking into the kitchens." George says just as Fred's stomach growls. Fred nods and they walk inside leaving the foggy night behind them.  
  
In the morning George walks into the Great Hall and immediately looks for Wynd at her usual spot in Slytherin. She wasn't there yet; usually she was there first. Maybe she had decided to sleep in for once, it would do her some good. George leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms out. Neville sat down next to him and suddenly there was a loud explosion. George sniggered as Neville jumped up and examined the remnants of the new sort of dung bomb that Fred and George had invented, the one that George had just planted in Neville's chair.  
  
George looked over at the table of the Professors and realized that Dumbledore was asking for everyone's attention. He and Fred were still sniggering at Neville, who was running out of the hall to change his robes.  
  
"Attention students, I have some bad news. Unfortunately one of our students has gone missing." Dumbledore announces gravely and staring at the students. George immediately glanced over at Wynd's empty chair, which was still empty. It couldn't be, it just couldn't be Wynd.  
  
"Any information concerning Wyndelin Malfoy is much appreciated. If anyone has any information at all please come forward." Dumbledore says looking around the hall.  
  
George glances over at the Slytherins, most of them seem unaffected by it, but Draco is sitting there playing with his food. 'He actually looks worried' George thinks trying not to look visibly surprised. George had just never thought of Draco as the type to care about anyone but himself.  
  
Fred was staring at George strangely; he had never seen George act like this. George was actually being serious; in fact Fred would go as far as saying that he actually looked worried. Wait, he had seen George outside last night, and he thought he had heard him talking to someone. Could it be that George knew something and he wasn't telling him about it? He stared at George who was now picking at his food, and glancing over at Slytherin every so often.  
  
"George, we need to talk, lets go now." Fred says as he pulls George up. George looks at Fred in surprise, but walks out with him. "What's this about?" George asks looking a little surprised. "I think you know something, who were you talking to last night, and don't tell me it was yourself." Fred says looking at George seriously. Someone clears their throat right behind Fred and George and they both turn and find themselves looking at Draco. "I would like to hear this too, especially if this concerns my sister." Draco says, his eyes narrowed. "I don't know anything more than anyone else. Yes I was outside in the middle of the night last night, but I was talking to myself. I haven't even met that girl." George says looking slightly frustrated. 


	3. Going Against the Stars Three

George turns and walks away from Draco and Fred shaking his head slightly. He sighs, what had happened to Wynd? He should have walked her to the castle last night. Or maybe he should have never asked her to meet him outside on the foggiest night he had ever remembered. This was his fault; maybe he should go tell Dumbledore about meeting Wynd. He turned and walked back toward the castle, but stopped short hearing a noise. He looked around wondering where the noise was coming from.  
  
He began to follow the noise; it seemed to be coming from the forbidden forest. He walked closer to the forest unsure about what he should do. "wyyyynnnndddeeellliiiinnnn...." a voice hissed. George narrowed his eyes and moved closer straining his ears. "Who is there?" he said loudly. He didn't hear anything except the faint rustling of the trees. He looked around, no one would see him if he went in to look around. He walked into the forest and then he heard it again. "wyyyynnnndddeeellliiiinnnn." except now it was louder, and it continued. He continues into the forest, unaware that he is being watched.  
  
Fred looks at Draco and then back at the forest where George had just disappeared. What was going on with George? Why would he even think about going into the forest without him? Draco looks at Fred, and Fred is surprised to see that he actually looks worried. "I am going to follow him, I want to know what he knows about my sister." Draco says seriously. "I am going to, because that's my twin in there." Fred says. "Fine, but just try to stay out of my way Weasley." Draco says, his arrogance returning. Fred rolls his eyes, but follows Draco into the forest.  
  
Fred looks around, he has already lost sight of George, but now he seems to be hearing things. "wyyyynnnndddeeellliiiinnnn." a sinister voice coming from nowhere seems to whisper. Draco looks around his eyes narrowed. He and Fred continue walking deeper into the forest, their skin prickling at the slightest noise. They soon catch sight of George who is kneeling down inspecting something on the ground.  
  
Fred walks up behind George and taps his shoulder. George turns and looks, seeming relatively calm. He looks at Fred and Draco in surprise. "Why did you guys follow me?" he asks as he stands up. "Why are you in the forest?" Fred responds raising an eyebrow at George. "Well I am looking for Wynd." George responds with a sigh. 


End file.
